User talk:Stephendwan
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the U.B.C.S. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 (Talk) 08:45, 11 July 2009 how are you COOL I always wanted that game. Is it fun????? When did fallout 1 and 2 come out?-JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ I just looked it up, fallout 1 & 2 were computer games back in the day. P.S. can you give all the ubcs members on REwiki a link to this website, cause most of them are not coming-JosephFrost0304 members Chrisleon, NeoDante, Jessica Redfield, Flaming skull of heaven and L-dawg. Also, on my talk page on REwiki, some said he wanted to join, can you give him a link too and tell him to talk to me.-JosephFrost0304 no not yet. where were you the last 2 days?-JosephFrost0304 good thanks-JOSEPHFROST0304 yes A mission to china. It's flaming skull's mission. Ask him if you can go, then let me now.-JosephFrost0304 china Sure you can just get ready and tell me when your ready.Flaming skull of heaven 06:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven no We cant wait for more i dont want to risk any lives, me and you can beat this mission easy but first i must report to frost.Flaming skull of heaven 11:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven hmmmmm I dont know much except the fact zombies are sighted we dont know what else is there.......Flaming skull of heaven 15:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven prepare my friend we are going to hell...... ummm no crimso heads have been seen yet-frost crimson They may be some. Just none have been reported yet.-JosephFrost0304 and a flame thrower for flaming skull.-JosephFrost0304 what! who did!?-JosephFrost0304 ummm Just re add the video. If Forerunner does it again we ban him.He is already gonna get banned soon.-JosephFrost0304 great that looks great. PS Bling1907 is making a pic photo. Tell him what you look like.-JosephFrost0304 yay getting resident evil archives remake of resident evil one that i never got to play. user--Stephendwan 11:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) great! Nice job1-JosephFrost0304 Guess how old I am-JosephFrost0304 ummm can you be more spacific. and i'm gonna guess 22?-JosephFrost0304 ??? i'm confused.i gonna draw you as Snake with Tyrant arms(O.o)?if you want i can create your charecter myself.i have sone ideas...-Bling1907 Wanted Isn't that pointless, since we won't be willingly caught at all? Especially how we bend da rules? Well...thats pointless. Isn't there a how-to guide? Or is it an invisible book only blind people can read and stupid people are drawn to? Alright, I'm just going to go ahead and start this off. As the majini approach, a large boom is heard. Dust is thrown into the air along with loose dirt. When the dust clears, a soldier clad in full body armor with a golden visor with multiple weapons is revealed. He is wielding a large weapon, yellow-goldish, with green stake-ish ammo. On his leg is a handle, and on his back is something that remotely resembles a sniper rifle. His armor is colored sage green. S-9 4 21:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) im going to drop aload of uroboros into both of the spartans house. user--Stephendwan 09:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) dude your so right. Once Cybil24 come back from a funaral or something, she'll make us both admins and we ban SPARTAN-118. Not the othe SPARTAN, I let him stay cause he's helping us.-JosephFrost0304 Your "Par-tay" Well, I'm glad to say; your fail zombies and virises are ineffective against HIDDEN people and large guns. :Okay, more constructive criticism. You're " imortal cause u have the arms of a tyrant". Hmm, I don't think having Tyrant arms makes you invincible, really. It would make you damn near impossible to kill though. S-9 4 21:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what 'magic'? And in any case, it is a matter of having big enough guns. RE is a game, but it dosen't mean a fan-run role play of it can't have extra and better weapons in it. Cheese who wrote the cheese page? Also yes I have my ps3 back but i do not have it hooked up to the internet yet-JosephFrost0304 what what delition.-josephfrost0304 ban and delete Please do not vandalise other people's userpages.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 12:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How do you know where I am? Hmm? Furthermore, satellite missiles are banned by the an Worldwide agreement. Again, you don't know me, where I am, or even what country I am in. Therefor, all those things you said existed in my bed don't exist, for locigal reasons. Ohyeah, its a unwritten rule among wiki users that others don't mess with their user page. I suggest you don't. Okay, really, "oh the leeches has infected you with the t-virus and so did the infected water you become a zombie in about 4 seconds." That is simply godmoding. Besides, if he's wearing powerful armor with a helmet and shielding how can the T-Virus even hope to get inside? You may call this godmoding, I just call it preventative measures. "The armor protects safely aganst the leeches" is not godmoding, "the water infects you no matter what" is godmoding. 118 has all right to ignore this. S-9 4 15:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Again, you can't have hundreds of these in satellites in orbit, as the amount of fuel needed to launch each one would easily overwelm anything you could extract from the ground and refine. Furthermore, did I ever say I was at my house? I love these things. Your fail ideas of getting me keep failing. Yeah, that technically doesn't matter. He arrived with his armor on and sealed so how could the leeches get through it? The sattelite launcher I can respect though. But really, orbital weapons are banned in the time of RE5 because of a treaty. The best you can get is SDI to shoot down nuclear ICBMs. S-9 4 15:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *sighs* Alright, first off, SDI doesn't even exist, and even if it did, then it could only shoot down nuclear ICBMs at higher altitudes: it couldn't reach down to Earth. Secondly, even if the water is infected, HE IS IN SEALED ASSAULT ARMOR: the water doesn't get in, it just laps around him. Besides, it also makes him a biological weapon. Frankly, you just failed in your own attack. S-9 4 16:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ininitive ammo is godmodded. Yeah. In the meanwhile, I drop a tacnuke on your forces and destroy all of them in one large explosion, also blasting me into a rock and removing half of my shielding. S-9 4 16:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) we do I can ban people. all i got to do is type Special:block. PS who's user page did you vandalise?-JosephFrost0304 Again, your satilitte will move out of manuvering fuel attempting to follow me, stop and orbit overhead when I stop for a night, and then retart the next morning. Therefore, your million fail Zombies won't even know where to go. okay Ya he is so stupid. Why are you playing with him? You can vabdalise him all you want. I wil NEVER ban you.-JosephFrost0304 *Just be aware, I will report this to the Wikia staff if this continues. yes Oh ya.-JosephFrost0304 stop distracting me i am playing re5 and i do not want to get kill by majini i want to get kill by instant death enemies. user--Stephendwan 16:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) hmm at least you belevie me. And how is the computer distarcting you from RE5?-JosephFrost0304 no not yet. I need to discuss it with Cybil okay I'm not banned anymore. PS Erase Spartan-118's talk page, for it is vandalisim.-JosephFrost0304 ya Ya i know. But she is still co-creator of the game. umm what RP page? hey kids i banned him but i'm not sure if it worked so kids i need you to wait and see if anything happens if not i'll talk to a friend of mine and he'll help me on how to make you admins okay just sit tight okay...--Cybil24 05:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) bad news check out the intesive care page, tell the others.=JosephFrost0304 What tha hell? Alex guy is on you so watch yourself okay?=Bling1907 WHAT Im on my way i must confirm your location.Flaming skull of heaven 08:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven he he he he he he he I walk out in front f you and bling. You guys are so slow to catch on. *You go to pull out your guns but people behind you put you to your knees and aim the guns at your head* *I already kill 5 civis. Do you really think Frost as made this world a better place? Hehehehehehe. I will make the world better. But the thing is. There is only on spot open. *I break a pool stin into to and throw them both in front of you* One will live, one will die.-Axel Scott That's were your wrong I dodge and and stomp my foot, a knife comes out and a stab you, not hard enough to kill but enough to make you bleed hard. *Shall I kill you know, with the death of a UBCS member in my book, or shall i kill you, then your family, you dicide. HA You just told me they are. Wait till bling comes on so you guys can do tri outs. I leave put my men disarm you and aim guns at you two. WHAT WHAT'S GOING ON! He can't he's tied up. check Check out our new jail page.-JosephFrost0304 no Axel is not dead, you can't kill a user with out his permission. yes you can kill u-8's. heck out the interation room. Things don't look to good for bling read the whole thing. Then help out bling.=JosephFrost0304 No I'm not dead. Check out the interagation room page. He's losing blood. Better read it all. And help him before i make him squel for mercy.-Axel Scott HA FRost can't come tothe phone at the moment. tisk sisk tisk Frost is a little tied up at the moment. What are you gonna do. All I want is my phone call.-Axel Scott HA Let's see 3, 2 , 1. BAM. looks like you lost freak. Ha. I jump out the window and leave. Catch me if you can!-Axel Scott ok ill get a chopper for us ready FROST Axel just told me hes dead! ok ill get a chopper to africa but i need something bad..... bad news i hae good news and grave news..... I'm in it! I'm a chopper pilot.I take us to Africa and i give you some gear.Can you handle REX?Or i'll do it.-Bling1907 ! Tell me your looking ASAP!I gonna make a video about this situation.If you can't found your looking,here's my plan: -Black hair like Chris's,UBCS tactical uniform,cargo pants. If you found a looking,please found something easy like i said at top.-Bling1907